The farm
by klingpling
Summary: Recent events in Greg's life have made him tired, why do bad things keep happening to him? A storm is coming over Vegas, but first must the team collect evidence from the murder of a young female living all alone on a farm. Greg's gets emotional when he realizes he knows the victim from his past. What happens when Greg is left behind with no shelter?
1. The hunter

Author notes: This is just a preview of my upcoming story. It were suppose to be a crossover between CSI and Supernatural that takes place season 13/14 of CSI. However, the focus will be on CSI, maybe Sam and Dean will make an appearance in the last chapters. I want to make something different from the stories were is Greg the youngest and most vulnerable of the team. The one everyone must take care of. I want to show a grown up and strong man who can kick as! There wont much connection to Supernatural in this story but I am planing a sequel were we will meet characters from Supernatural.

Chapter 1: The hunter

The sky was grey and showed a sad smile towards Greg who sat in the backseat of the van, on his way towards the crime scene. A young girl his age, living alone on a farm had been shot with one bullet in the head. Killed instantly. Greg did not take part in the conversation in the front seat of the van between Morgan Brody and Sara Sidler. They were talking about the week end and how nice it would be to get a few days of. Recently Greg had felt more or less like he didn't care. He was tired all the time. He went to work, did what he was told and went home to sleep. The reason for his behaviour was the recent events in his life. A couple of months ago a young female, Alison Bailey, was found in the desert. She was Greg's friend and he still blamed himself for her death even though the rest of the team thought he had gotten over it. Still, Greg couldn´t get Alison´s dead face out of his head. On top of that, a couple of weeks ago Greg was accused of planting evidence and framing a man for murder. Greg's mind was as grey as the sky outside and he put on his glasses to let no one know about his dark mind.

Sara pulled out the van in front of the large farmhouse and they all stepped out, took their own equipment and went in side. Jim Brass showed them the way to the body lying on the kitchen floor. Because of the storm that was prognosed to come during the evening a lot of people had been brought to the crime scene in order to cover as much of the scene before the storm. Sara, Morgan, Nick, Russell and Finn were all there with Greg. Greg, still in his own mind, had no thoughts on the storm.

They were all gathered in front of the body as David gave them brief information about what had happened to the girl. Something caught Greg´s attention. He leaned forward a bit to study the girl on the floor. A sudden shock was seen in Greg´s eyes under his sunglasses.

"This can´t be happening" Greg thought.

Everyone was so stressed about the upcoming storm that no one noticed Greg's frozen face, and before he gave anybody that chance of noticing his behavior, he said quietly that he will take the outside. Greg went outside and took a deep breath. The whole time he been inside he had not been able to breathe.

"The girl! It's Katniss!" Greg said to himself silently to make him realize that she really was dead. He could barely bear losing another friend so soon after the loss of Alison. With stumbling steps Greg took himself as far away from the house as he could. He had said that he would process the outside and so he did. He walked to the edge of the forest next to the house and made himself invisible from the possible eyes of his friends. Now he could really let the emotions out and think about what this meant. As the first tear left his eyes he thought about Katniss. She was a part of his past, that no one in the team knew anything about. With the exception of Morgan, even though she did not believe it, who knew that Greg had some psychic abilities. It was after a case when two possible "ghost hunters" had been killed in a hunted house that she learned about Greg's ability. The ghost hunters were of course nothing like real hunters, like Sam and Dean. Greg used to be a hunter before he moved to Las Vegas and started at the crime lab. Las Vegas was an escape from the life as a hunter. Greg had seen how hard it was for Sam and Dean to leave that world, and he did not want to end up as them. So he had fled and buried that part of his life as good as he could. Eventually he had stopped believing in all that supernatural crap and turned to science instead. Katniss was a hunter from Colorado. Greg had met her there and that was a beginning of a close friendship. However in order to protect himself, he left her without saying anything about the new life he started in Las Vegas.

"What was she doing here in Las Vegas? All alone, in an empty farmhouse?" This worried Greg. He wondered if his old life had eventually caught up with , nothing seemed supernatural about the murder. It was a single bullet to the head.

Not knowing what to think, Greg looked around. There was a small path leading into the woods and a short distance away Greg saw something shine. He took his equipment and walked into the woods. It was a small silver medallion that Greg could swear he had seen before, probably was Katniss. Some witch object to keep you safe. Greg also noticed several pair of footprints on the path. Strange thing to find here. He photographed them before realizing that more evidence could be found deep in the woods. Maybe, one of the prints was a match to the killer!


	2. The bones in the woods

Chapter 3: The bones in the woods

"Nick and Morgan, you are the last on to leave. Hurry up, det storm is coming!" Russell shouted from the outside.

"We are coming" Morgan answered before she took a last view over of the room. Something was odd. There were no signs of a breaking, but except for the front door, there were no other way inside the house. Deciding that this mystery could be solved at the crime lab, Morgan grabbed the last bag with evidence. Nick joined her at the front door.

"Are you also having a strange feeling about this whole house and murder?" Nick asked.

"Yepp, feels like we missed something", Morgan replied. She could see dark clouds gathering not far away from them and a powerful wind took her by surprise. Half running towards the car, both Nick and Morgan felt that this storm would result in more deaths. The three of them got into the car and Nick drew a bit faster than he usually did to get to safety in the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg had walked a bit further into the woods and didn't stop until he reached a small glade. There were something odd about the glade, it almost looked made by humans. The glade was elongated and at the end of the glad Greg could see dead roses. He thought it was weird to find flowers here in middle of an old forest. He leaned down and pick up the rose. That was when he realized was this glade was! A graveyard! A human bone stuck up from the sand. It looked like a finger bone. Quickly Greg forgot about Katniss and started working. He photographed the glade,, packed the bone and started digging to see if he could find more bones.

Without noticing about the time, Greg found bones that appeared to be at least from 3 different individuals. He started to feel that this case was about so much more than the killing of an innocent girl. What if Katniss had found the glade with the bones and the killer found the need to silence her before the police found out about the bones. A strong breeze made Greg aware of how windy it was outside. He could see that the grey clouds were almost black now and any minute the rain would start falling. Fear started to creep up Greg's back when he remembered about the storm. It had gone several hours since he left the team and the house.

"Crap! I need to get back to the house and hope that Morgan and the others are still there." Greg thought as he grabbed the equipment and the evidence he had time to collect. Then he started running. Quite soon he realized that he was lost. A load bang echoed in the forest and before Greg had the time to react something knocked him down.


	3. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

The force of the branch knocked Greg down on his feet. The blow to the head was not enough to knock him unconscious, but for the moment Greg lost his vision. A sharp pain echoed through his head. At the same time the rain started falling down heavily.

"I need to find cover before I have the whole forest on top of me," Greg though to himself. Slowly he got to his feet. Feeling a bit unstable he pulled up his phone to call Nick and ask for help. He knew he was in trouble; injured and lost in the storm. Maybe it was because the head trauma but Greg should have realized from the start that he would have no signal out here. Still, he felt the hope sink when he read _No signal. _His best chance know was to find cover or the house and hope that someone would come looking for him. He took out a direction and started walking.

* * *

Morgan and Nick entered the lab soaked in water.

"It's like an ocean outside," Morgan said when Hodge looked at them.

"That's why you work in the lab!" Hodge smiled. "The rest are already back and waiting for you in the evidence room.

Nick and Morgan hurried to change from their wet clothes so they could join the rest of the team. Since so many CSI:s had been involved in the crime scene they all gather so they could go through the evidence and then divide the work. When Nick entered the room Russell and Finn had already started to look through the evidence. Morgan and Sara were there too. Greg on the other hand could not be seen!

"Where is Greg? Did he think he could avoid the work and take a nap?" asked Nick humorously.

"I though he was with you and Morgan." Russell said.

Everyone looked around worryingly.

"Maybe, he came with one of the police cars." Sara said. "There were so many people at the crime scene, he could easily gotten a ride from anyone."

"And the place was empty when we left." Nick replied

"I'll go and check with Jim! You'll try to reach his mobile!" Russel said and then hurried away.

"I'll go and see if any of the lab-techs have seen Greg! Do you know if any of this evidence is collected by Greg?" Sara asked.

They started to look through all the bags and boxes but nowhere could Greg's signature be found. They started to get more worried each minute. If Greg isn't back at the lab, where is he then? Outside in the storm?

* * *

Greg had found a small cave which provided some protection from the storm. However, he was very cold and wet. He was glad he brought a jacked with him before leaving the lab. It helped keeping some of his body heat. Leaning against the wall he allowed himself to rest for a moment. That was when he noticed the blood dripping from his forehead. It wasn't much but it didn't seem to stop so Greg teared out a piece of his white skirt and wrapped around his head to keep pressure on the wound. Greg winched when the pain was amplified. The physical pain brought on the emotional pain and Greg could see Katniss dead eyes inside his head. How come a simple gun could take her by surprise? She was a hunter and knew well enough how to take care of herself. He knew she wasn't easy to kill. So what had happened? Could there actually be a supernatural cause to the murder? How about the other bones in the woods, could the house be hunted by an evil spirit with a gun? That was to silly for him to believe, and secondly, if the house was hunted he should have felt a presence inside the house. Greg shivered. Soon he would start hyperventilating if he didn't get warmer.

It started to get really dark inside the cave. "I wonder what the clock is, " Greg murmured. Inside his jacket he found a flashlight to his surprise. When he switched it on the beam found something interesting. A small tunnel continued inside the cave. It looked hand-made, with old logs barely keeping it up. Greg was hungry, hurt, tired and frozen. He quickly made the decision that his best chance was to follow the tunnel. He then realized that he forgotten his equipment outside in the rain, but to his relief he still had his gun. He placed the gun in one hand and the flashlight in the other. Better safe than sorry!


	4. Underground

Chapter 5: Underground

None, absolutely none had seen Greg get back from the crime scene. Most of the people who had been there reported that they never saw Greg at all. Neither did Greg answer his phone.

"Well, we know Greg was at the crime scene, we know he entered the house together with me and Sara." Morgan said.

"So what happened after that? Anyone remembering seeing Greg?" asked Russell.

"There was something with Greg, he was awfully quite but I just thought he was tired. After all, there have been a few late working days lately." answered Nick.

"Wait, guys! We all processed the house! Now I remembered that Greg said that he would take the outside!" Morgan exclaimed.

"So, Greg started processing the outside, then what? It would have been even easier to keep track of him outside and still none working at the scene reported seeing him." said Russell.

"The only way he could have worked outside unnoticed would have been if he entered the woods. The rest was open land round the house." said Morgan."What made him go in there?"

"I don't care about why, what I care about is how the hell we could leave him on the farm!" Nick shouted. He didn't care about what had happened earlier the only thing he cared about was that the storm could kill Greg. "I'm taking a car to go look for him!"

"I won't allow that. Nobody is leaving this building!" said Ecklie who had just arrived. "It's too dangerous, you all stay here!"

"I don't care! This is Greg we are taking about, how is he going to survive without shelter?"

"Are you saying that you want to put your own life into danger to maybe save him?"

"Yes! I would sacrifice myself for Greg...he is like my brother." shouted Nick

"Sorry, Nick. We are not ready to put your life into danger too." Russell said and tried to calm Nick down."The only thing we can do now is to start processing the evidence, find the killer and hope Greg will be fine. He is smart, he can take care of himself. The first thing we will do when the storm is over is to go look for Greg!"

* * *

For Greg it had seemed like he had walked for ages when he noticed a change. The tunnel became more stable and larger. In reality, Greg had not walked far at all. From the opening of the cave to this point it was only around 50 meters. A tunnel build for a quick escape. Greg noticed that the temperature had risen, he was dry now and only shivered when he fantasized about what horror the end of this tunnel could store. Wait, a bit further on then tunnel widen up and light shined through. Cautiously, Greg moved forward, ready with his gun. The tunnel ended in a large room filled with stuff. A small lamp in the ceiling cast shadows over the room. It revealed shelves with lots of book and weird objects, a table and some chairs, lots of boxes and a couch. The electricity must mean that he was right under the house. Where else would the room get electricity from? The fact that it is very warm and clean down here indicates that somebody live here. Did Katniss know about this room or is somebody else living here? Greg's thoughts was answered by a small cough coming from the end of the room. Somebody was in the room with him. He raised his gun and took a deep breath.

"LVPD, Greg Sanders, identify yourself!" Greg shouted and pointed his gun towards the figure in the corner.

Slowly the figure in the corner turned around and light fell on his face. It was the face of an old man. Greg was caught unguarded for a moment.

"My name is Edward Johnson and I live here." the man said quietly with a tone of fear in his voice. That was when Greg realizes that this man probably was harmful. He took one step towards Edward. At the same time rumbling came from the ceiling and small stones fell down. Greg looked up and Edward saw his chance. He took a large iron pip and threw himself towards Greg. Greg didn't have time to react. Before he knew it something hit him hard in the head. The room turned black and he fell unconscious down.

When Greg woke up hours later he realized he couldn't move and started to panic. He opened his eyes and saw that he had been bound by his arms and hands. His head hurt each time he moved it. He could feel blood flow slowly down his head. Shit, his head wound must have opened up again! The fabric around the head was soaked in blood. Despite the pain, Greg looked up. In front of him sat Edward pointing at him with his own gun! Sound came from the ceiling and small pieces of sand fell down.

"It's the storm! Telling the truth, you are more safe with me down here than up in the house." said Edward.

"So...this room is right under the house?" Greg wondered.

"Yes, it's an old panic room ."

A bit disoriented Greg looked at the man and knew that he was the killer. The rage started to fill Greg with energy."You killed Katniss, didn't you, your bastard?" Greg shouted.

"Easy, young man, there is an explanation for everything. That girl knew too much, she wasn't suppose to find the bones, right. I'm innocent! It was an accident! If she hadn't found the bones she would be alive. See, an accident!" The old man continued to talk like that making Greg more and more afraid of him. Not only was he old, he was completely mad and didn't seem to know what was right or wrong. "He might kill me just because I invaded his house." Greg thought.

"So you are going to kill me too? Now when I have seen the bones. You know I am a cop and you wont get away with it. My team will find you and punish you for all people you have killed."

Greg saw sparks in the man's eyes. "You saw the bones, you will die to, like the girl, I cannot let you live anymore. I'm sorry, I never intended to kill anyone, absolutely not a cop. But I can't stop myself." Fear was shown in his face now, he slowly started to losing control over the situation.

"You don't have too, release me and no one will die."

"Shut up! Or I shoot! No more talking!" Greg saw how unstable Edward was, on minute afraid and the next violent. He knew that from now on he needed to be careful not upsetting him. Edward got up from his chair and told Greg to stay where he was, like he had any choice. Then he disappeared behind a curtain and Greg could hear him walking up a staircase. And then it all turned quiet and dark. Either the electricity had gone or the man tried to scare Greg. He tried to think through his options. He knew the man was right, he was safer down here than outside in the storm, so even if Greg managed to untie the rope he still wouldn't have an escape way. He was trapped, at least until the storm was over! Greg started to feel sleepy again and unwillingly fell asleep.


	5. Alone

Chapter 6: Alone

"The victim is a woman in her early thirties named Katniss Campbell. She used to live in Colorado before she moved to Las Vegas and bought the farm 3 months ago. I can't find any close relatives still alive. " Jim informed the team while they had a meeting in the common room. "As I see it, this girl is a dead-end, she did not leave any trace behind to follow. I could barely find her name. Neither any friends or colleges. There is no information about what she did as a living."

"How can a girl live like that, with no connections to the world?" Morgan wondered.

"Guys, I found something interesting while I investigated the victims phone." Nick said. He showed the data from the phone on his computer, scrolled down and stopped when it said _Greg Sanders._

"Greg knew this girl?" Morgan gasped. "Nobody seemed to know her, what's the odds that Greg would know here then?...I guess this explains his odd behavior."

"If Greg knew this girl we need to reconsider Greg's disappearance. He might have had information about who could have killed her. Maybe he knew more than we about what could be found at the farm. Also, we should consider the idea that Greg left the crime scene and is out looking for the killer." Russell said.

"I think we can be quite certain that Greg did not leave the crime scene. The farm is out in nowhere, he could not have left the place without a car. Nobody reported driving Greg." Sara reasoned.

"I don't want to believe that. It would be easier to swallow that Greg was in Las Vegas tracking a killer than out in the storm now." Morgan thought to herself. Trying to pull herself together and not thinking about what horrible state Greg could be in right now, Morgan switched back to listen to what the team said.

"Since Greg is not here, it is hard to see that this new information is to any help now. We need to focus on the small details we actually know about this women and work from there." Russell said to make everyone focus. Since Greg's disappearance everyone was worried and had a hard time focusing on the case. Especially, when you could here the damage the storm did outside the lab.

"Nothing special came of from the analyzes of the victims clothes," Hodge said as he entered the room. "No sign of any struggle or samples of skin or blood on the victim."

"Thanks, Hodge! I think the victim was caught by surprize by the murderer. There is no sign of struggle in the house, the victims clothes are clean, no other DNA sample than the one from the victim. The killing itself is very clean, one clear shot to the head, ment to kill." Russell said.

"I guess that this mean that the killer had no attachment to the victim. The mere killing was the only thing that ment anything to the killer."Morgan said. "...it's almost as he wanted to silence her. Maybe she knew something she shouldn't have known."

"It fits the evidence, I guess, but we can't really prove that theory."

"We need something more to go one," Nick started, "I think the location of the house is important. This girl did not seem to live a life outside the house, Greg knew her and disappeared when he examined the area. There got to be something we missed at the house."

"She had only lived there for 3 months, maybe we should talk to the old owner and see if that could give us more information about the place."

"Great, let's start from there!"

* * *

Greg had been awake for a quite long time now, waiting for the lights to turn on. He was awake with a really annoying headache. Greg knew it was much worse than a simple headache, but it made him feel better believe that it was nothing to worry about. He had struggled with the rope for a while but Edward knew what he did when he tied those knots. Guess age has its advantages! Eventually he gave up on them and allowed some time for his thoughts. He wondered if Nick and the rest had found out that he was missing. He had lost track of time, had one day gone by or more since he stumbled into the woods and made a huge mistake not telling anyone where he was. "How could I be so stupid? You always need back up, no matter how good you are at your work," he thought. He was no longer the young and inexperienced CSI that everyone need to take care of and help. He was good at what he did, with several years of work on his back. However, something unexpected could always happen. Like you find 2 of your friends murdered on your crime scene and then someone do not trust the quality of your work, believing that you tampered with evidence. And suddenly you can not focus on your job and start to make mistakes.

Greg sighted, he was so tired of everything. For one moment he though it would be nice to end it all. Being dead had its positive side! Maybe dying was a bit too drastic, quitting the job would be a better alternative. At least he would not have to face his dead friends everyday at the job. That was the reason being a hunter. No connections to anyone, none who could hurt you.

Greg was interrupted in his thoughts by lights shown in his face. Edward was back and had brought with him a flashlight.

"Where have you been?"

"There are more tunnels down here than you could imagine" Edward said with a crazy smile.

Greg shivered, who knows what all does tunnels could hide, more dead bodies?

Edward continues. "As you might have notices, the electricity is gone meaning that I will get the hell out of here. But first I need to kill you!" Edward took Greg's gun and pointed in towards Greg's head.


	6. Story of a bullet

Notes: I want to specially thank cupcake01 for you reviews. You have pushed me publish new chapter as soon as possible. I am glad you enjoy reading the story so far! I guess I have reached the climax in the story now but soon the team will be united and the relationship between Greg and the others will be investigated.

Chapter 7: Story of a bullet

The only thing Greg could see was the outlet of the gun fixated right between his two eyes. Greg had no doubts that Edward could shoot well, despite his age. He had seen how clear and perfect the shoot in Katniss head was and Edward looked deadly motivated when he opened his mouth.

"I have lived in this house for 50 years with my wife before she died. Then I get a mail saying I have been evicted, just like that. I barely had time to pack my things before they came and took it. But you know, I couldn't leave this house were my wife lived, all those memories." Edward took away his focus from Greg and went to pack down stuff in an old backpack. Meanwhile he continued to tell his story.

"I served her well. All those dead bodies from each poor stranger that put his or her feet inside this house. She never had to ask me to get rid of the bodies. I wanted to bury them myself, giving them peace in that beautiful forest. After her death I took care of the house for her. When I was evicted the meaning with my life was taken from me. I build up a home for me down here and at first I was okay with the girl living in the house. But then she started to sneak around and finally found the bones." He paused for a moment.

"I knew I had to protect my wife so I shot that girl, it was my first kill. Believe me! I never intended for people to die. Because of you one more life needs to be taken."

During Edward's speech the ceiling had started to quake again, but this time it was different. Greg could feel himself shake. Small and large stones fell down and stirred up dust. They both started to cough, trying to inhale fresh air. Edward was no longer fearsome and strong. He looked disoriented. Quickly he grabbed his backpack and before Greg had time to react the gun was fired and Edward disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

It had gone 36 hours since breakout of the storm. Greg had been alone that whole time, probably without food and water. The time started to run out for Greg and Nick became more frustrated each hour that went by. If the storm didn't kill him, lack of nutrition and water would.

"Nick!" Morgan game hurrying down the corridor. "When we tried to get a hand on the previous owner of the house we found some interesting background information. Apparently he was evicted from the house 3 months ago because he couldn't pay medical bills for his wife that died a couple of years ago. He refused to leave the house and they had to drag him away from it while he cried out about him letting his wife down. And now we can't find him but witness have reported seeing him in the area around the farm now and then since he was evicted."

"So now you think he might be a suspect?"

"Yes, he seems to be crazy enough. And if he did it to get his house back that may explain why the house was so clean and untouched. He wanted everything to be in order so he could move in."

"Hey, Nick and Morgan! Get in here!" Russell shouted down the corridor. They hurried to found out what was going on. Inside Russell's office were already Finn and Sara. "I spoke earlier to Ecklie and he have given us permission to leave the lab and go to the farm. According to the weather forecast the storm is losing its power. It's still dangerous to go outside, therefore we need to take extra precautions when we go and look for Greg." The news that they finally could leave the lab and return to the farm made everybody excited. They had all felt guilty staying in the lab with the knowledge that Greg was still out there.

"But listen up, everyone need to follow exact order given to them. If you can't handle this you have to stay here. I don't want to lose anyone else." Russell said with seriousness in his voice.

* * *

A sudden pain struck Greg as the force of the bullet smashed him into the wall. He cried out in pain. "Take it easy Greg, it's just a gunshot, you have been through worse things while hunting," he told himself and tried to calm down and breathe normal. The dust made it hard for him to see anything. However it didn't feel like too much blood flooded out from him. Without moving to much, since that hurt like hell, he bend forward to take a closer look. What he saw terrified him and made him almost vomit. The bullet had hit in his left chest but it had not left a deep wound. Instead he could see lots of small wounds with pieces of the bullet in, each sipping out blood from. How is this possible? How could the bullet smash into pieces right before it hit him? He should have been dead by now. The bullet should have gone straight through the heart. Immediately Greg knew that there was a supernatural cause behind the behavior of the bullet. But what? Was Katniss spirit her to protect him?

He moaned and as a reflex tried to touch the wound. Which indeed was hard since his two hand was bound to each other. He touched something in his left pocket while trying and he knew what had saved his life. The medallion he had found in the woods was definitely a cursed object. There was almost no cursed objects that led to anything good in the end without taking something. He didn't think about that too much now when the medallion seemed to have saved him.

Even though the bullet had not left a deep wound Greg still bleed. He needed to but pressure on it since he was too week to make it out of here by himself. His only chance of surviving was to keep the bleeding under control untill the team found him. "If they'll find me."

With both his injuries and his bound hands Greg's had a hard time moving at all. Somehow he needed to untie his hands. The shaking had stopped and the dust were not as thick anymore. He was looking for a sharp object and found to his luck a picture that had fallen of the table and left broken glass on the floor. He should be able to reach it. However, Greg had a hard time moving his left arm, he could barely feel it anymore, but he wouldn't give up. Carefully he reach out his arms while stretching out his whole body. It hurt! A lot! He managed to get hold on one piece of glass.

The next 20 minutes he worked on the rope and when it gave in he let out a sight of relief. His hands were now also bloody and covered in small cut wounds, but they were the least of his worries. A towel on the floor had to function as a compressor despite the dirty spots on it. The pain Greg felt when he put the pressure on the wound was indescribable. Pretty soon after, he drow away into the unconsciousness, as he already had done too many times the last day or two.


	7. Rescued

Chapter 8: Rescued

All the preparations had taken so long time but now they finally was on the move. The weather slowed them down further. Nick knew that the odds were against them. Greg had been out here for almost 48 hours and not untill now had Nick understood the power of the storm. No way anyone outside could have survived. Trees blocked their path, roads were flooded and houses destroyed.

"Why did we stop?" Nick questioned.

"Another tree blocking our way," Sara sighed.

"Dammit, I can feel we are running out time."

"Nick we need to consider the possibility that we might not find Greg right away. Maybe he is not at the farm anymore. What evidence to we have to support that he is at the crime scene?"

"Not much really,"Morgan mumbled as she joined the conversation. As the three of them let that sink in. Russell headed over to them from his own car that had stopped behind them. "This is how we do it when we arrive; Nick, you take a couple of men and tracking dogs with you. We do not know if all the evidence have been washed away or if they still can find some trace. The rest of us will cover the house and the open area next to the farm. Understood?"

"Great, I think they have moved the tree now. See you at the house!" Russell hurried over to his car and they took off in full speed again.

* * *

The only thing he felt was coldness. His limbs were stiff and every little moved demanded huge energy. Greg knew that this was a critical stage and he needed to stay awake. Falling asleep again and maybe he would not wake up. He leaned against the wall, one hand on the towel that was now drenched in blood. Everything so quiet.

Tears fell down his face. He was surprise that there was any fluid left in his body and it felt as a waste of resources, but he couldn't stop. The acknowledgment that he would die like this was enough. All alone in a house, were god knows how many murders had taken place, slowly being drained to death. In one way Greg saw this as his punishment for the deaths of Katniss and Alison. He embraced the acknowledgment that he would never have to go and investigate the crime scene of a friend again. In this case, his friends would have to photograph him and take samples before putting him into a black bag. They were going to learn everything about his private life, but there were parts they would never dig up. He had hidden all his traces from being a hunter very well. However, what happened if Sam and Dean showed up? 2 hunters killed in the same town would draw their attention especially since he and Katniss had known them quite well.

As time went by it became harder to breathe for Greg. Everything became harder. He didn't want to die after all! He knew who had killed Katniss and he had to live to tell the others. Leaning his head against the wall he though he heard something. Listening quietly he though he could hear human voices. Greg didn't dare to hope that they finally come to rescue him. More voices and sounds appeared more evident. Someone is really here! He tried to scream for help but barely any sound would leave his lips. He was too weak. When they investigated the house the first time they apparently had not found this room under the house. He feared that they would leave the house again unaware of what was under their feet.

Greg was now fighting for his life, clearly hearing voices saying his name. If his lips couldn't make a sound he needed to do something else. Towards his left a glass jug stood, if he only could reach it he could throw it towards the wall. Hoping the smashing would not leave unnoticed. Putting all his focus and energy on lifting his arm and reaching the jug, Greg could feel the sweet in his forehead. Despite the pain he reached the jug, but throwing it would demand too much energy that he didn't have. So when he tried to lift the jug a small crack could be heard from his pocket. His arm feel down to his side at the same time as his heart stopped.

* * *

As soon as the cars reached the farm everyone hurried out, not carrying about the rain that poured down and the mumble from the thunder. They regrouped and divided into three groups; one with Nick in the lead that would cover the forest, the next lead by Jim would search the area next to the main house and the rest of the team would cover the house. They let out the tracking dogs and then they were of. Nick soon found the path leading into the forest, knowing Greg, he knew that this was the most likely way he had went. The tracking dogs caught up a trace fairly quickly, leading them along the path deep into the woods.

After running for a while Nick thought the dogs had mistaken, no way Greg could have gone this far. However the dogs started to bark and Nick went to see what they had found. He could barely believe it. What he saw could only be described by one word, a mass grave. The heavy rain had washed away a lot of mud and sand, revealing at least 10 different pair of bones.

* * *

Inside the house they didn't seem to find anything, no trace of Greg being there.

"Wouldn't Greg have tried to seek shelter and shouldn't he then have gone here?"Morgan asked.

"But we can't find any trace that he have been here, I'm sorry Morgan, but he seems like he is outside." Sara replied.

"No, I don't believe that. Last time we were here, both Nick and I felt like we missed something. Like there was a hidden part of the house."

"Why don't we release the dogs in here and see what they can find."

A police came in with a dog that got to sniff on one of Greg's west that he used in the field. Following the dog with her gaze, Morgan never gave up the hope. They would find something. The dog took its time, going around sniffing, not finding anything. When it had been everywhere, they were going to give up. Then suddenly the dog move towards a closet. It sniffed around it for a long time and then started to bark. Soon everyone where there and when the closet didn't reveal anything they pushed it aside. Behind it was a door in the wall.

Morgan quickly draw her gun and opened the door.

"Morgan wait!" Russell shouted towards her but it was already to late, she had disappeared. He soon followed with his own gun hoping that she was okay.

Inside the door a flight of stairs led down to a small lit room. Morgan was at the ends of the staircase, moving the veil that shielded the room from the stairs. Russel could hear Morgans gasp when she found Greg on the floor. She had removed the veil and stood in a small lit rum and in the corner she saw a bloody body that definitely was Greg.

Hurrying towards him she screamed his name out. "Greg! Please say something, please be alive!" When she reached him she barely dared to touch him. His body was in an weird angle. His head was cover with a bandage that was red with blood. The same with his upper body. There were blood everywhere.

Russell sat down on the other side of Greg and placed his hand on Greg's throat trying to feel the pulse.

"He is so cold," Morgan said while her tears welled down along her face.

"I can't find a pulse! Somebody go and get the paramedics!"

"Morgan, help me lay him down straight, I need to do CPR." Morgan helped Russell with shaky hands to put Greg down. Russell removed the towel quickly and they both gasped. It revealed a horrible sight. His left chest was covered with several small wounds that each looked infected. Morgan was too paralyzed to move but Russell pulled himself through, and started CPR.

Seconds went by with no change, Morgan stared to believe they had found him when it already was too late.

"Where the hell is the paramedics, Russell?" Right after Morgan had finished that sentence Greg opened his eyes and grasped for air.

"Greg, we are here! Take it easy, you will be alright! Look at me, to not close your eyes." As soon as Morgan had seen Greg breath she got herself together. She could focus now when she had something to fight for, no way she would let Greg slip away from them again.

Russell had left to find the paramedics and now they all came hurrying down the stairs. The paramedics asked Morgan to step back. She was reluctant letting Greg go, but she knew they would help he better than she could. All the time she still kept talking to him. Letting him know that he was safe and that they would take care of them.

Greg never said anything, he barely could keep his eyes open. It was Morgans voice that kept him awake. He wasn't aware of anything else. Even the pain was gone. Neither could he see anything. Maybe he had died and come to heave, but why would Morgan be there?

When the paramedics had stabled him they lifted him up on a stretcher and carried him outside to the waiting helicopter. The weather had been stabled enough to make it safe going with the helicopter.

"Morgan, you follow Greg to the hospital. The rest of us will follow as soon as we have straighten out what happened here," Russell told Morgan. He saw the helicopter taking off hoping it was not the last time he saw Greg alive.

There was a lot of activity around the house. He wanted to gather the whole team to look at the room where they had found Greg. He tried to call Nick's phone since he had not returned from the forest. When it showed no signal he gave up and went inside the house.

Sara and Finn had already gathered in the small room. He caught them staring at the huge stain of blood on the floor.

"He will be okay," Russel said not even convincing himself.


	8. Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

The way to the hospital was like a nightmare to Morgan, not only did she worrie each minute that Greg's heart would stop again, she also didn't feel confortable sitting in a helicopter. Last time, the helicopter had crashed, caused several deaths but she managed to get out alive. Now and then the helicopter took a bump becasue of the strong wind, and Morgans heart jumped each time.

The paramedics had connected several cables to Greg's body. Being without food nor water for 2 days had taking him out almost more than the blow to his head and the shot injury on his chest. She wondered how he had got it. Quickly when she had entered the room she had seen Greg's gun on the floor, but there is no way it could have managed to split up the bullet like this. It almost looked like a wound from a shotgun.

"Morgan" Greg had opened his eyes and barely managed to say her name.

"I'm here Greg! You shouldn't talk since you need to save what energy you have left" She was glad to see him awake, indicating that he may not be in as bad shape as he looked like. Knowing Greg, she knew he always tried to pull up a strong face.

Greg managed to lift his right hand and place in on Morgans cheek. She helped him holding it up by placing her hand on top of his. There was nothing romantic about it, just a friendly gesture. When Greg later thought back to that moment in the helicopter he remembered that he needed some closure after being alone for 48 hours, Edward didn't count. Feeling Morgan's cheek was a way to make sure she was alive and that he was alive.

"You need to catch the killer. For Katniss,"Greg managed to get out. "It's Edward Johnson., the previous owner."

"I'll tell Russell that, you don't have to worry." And by those words Greg could relax a bit the last way to the hospital.

* * *

"What do we think happened here?" Russell asked out. "We know Greg was on the floor in the corner, wounded from a gun shoot and some bruises."

"Obviously Greg wasn't alone. I found pieces of a rope that I guess was used to tie Greg's hands. Then Greg managed to take it of. It must have hurt a lot." Finn saw the bloody piece of glass next to the rope.

Suddenly they heard barking from a dog, they turned to the left and noticed a tunnel leading away from the room. Soon Nick and his team had found their way to the room. When he saw the gun on the floor and all the blood he thought the worsted had happened.

"What happened here, has Greg been here?" Nick asked with alarmed voice.

"We found Greg lying here on the floor. His heart had stopped, but we managed to get it going. Right now he is stable and on his way to the hospital in a helicopter." Nick frowned. This was even worse than he could have imagine. They hadn't left Greg alone, instead they had left him together with a dangerous killer.

Nick tried to shut out the pictures that started to show up in his mind and focus. "When can we go and see him?"

"Morgan is with him. We need to clear out the details of what happened here. Then we leave the rest to the day shift."

"We may need even more than that. In the forest we followed Greg's tracks and ended up at a mass grave. At least 10 different individuals had been buried there. This case is so much bigger than we first thought."

He continued. "I think Greg found the grave and was caught up there losing track of time. I found his equipment and evidence he bagged in the forest. Then the trace led us into this cave, Greg probably took cover there. While investigating the cave, we found blood, I guess we know that it is a match to Greg, and a tunnel. We followed it and here we are."

"So that's why we didn't find any trace of Greg in the house. He never entered it. Instead he came through the tunnel and was caught off guard when he meet the killer." Sara said.

"So where is the killer now? He shoots Greg and take of? Why?"

"Judging be all the pieces of sand and stone on the floor I think this room wasn't so safe after all. He must ha believed it would all fall down. So he shoot Greg and then take of before being buried."

"I guess he didn't count on us finding Greg nor that Greg would survive."

It indeed had seemed like a miracle. While they continued to go through the room they all processed the nights event on their own. Nick knew that this was far from the worst thing that had happen to anyone on the team. The killer didn't seem to have wanted to hurt Greg specifically. There were lots of pieces not making any sense at all. How come Greg broke a working rule by walking into the forest all by himself and what drew him so far in. The grave would not have been found if it wasn't for Greg. It was too well hidden. Secondly, it was the thing with the broken bullet. They were almost certain the bullet had been fired from Greg's gun.

Suddenly Russell's phone rang. "I guess the phone network is finally working. It's Morgan."

They all stopped what they worked with eager to get news about Greg. After a short talk, Russell said good-bye. He said something to Jim, who disappeared fast up the stairs.

"So, it seems like our evicted house owner is the murder after all. Greg managed to tell his name to Morgan in the helicopter. They had just arrived to the hospital and Greg is taken in for surgery."

They all felt a bit calmer hearing that Greg could talk and was awake. Wrapping up the last evidence, they left to go visiting Greg. They knew they would soon be back here. The farm still had a lot of secrets that needed to be unburied.


	9. Answers

Authors notes: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it and are not too distracted with my bad English. :P Please review, I need feedback in order to improv my writing so even bad feedback is very welcoming to me!

**Chapter 9: Answers**

All Greg could feel was a huge pile of nothing. Wherever he looked it was white and silent until he heard a weak voice calling his name. He recognized the voice and tried to pull himself towards it. The sound grew larger and he could make out the person behind the voice. The voice belonged to Morgan who sat next to Greg's hospital bed, holding his bandaged hand. The rest of the team stood behind the bed, hoping to see Greg awake.

Greg managed to reach the sound and opened his eyes slowly. At first, he looked confused, then when he tried to move, you could see pain spreading across the face.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Greg," Morgan answered with a small smile. Relief was seen on her face now that Greg was awake.

"How bad is it? Do I still have 2 arms and legs, neither more or less?" Greg managed to give them all a smile. He needed to be strong so they wouldn't worry sick about him.

However, Nick had a hard time seeing anything funny in the situation they were in. He was still made at Greg for disappearing like that. "You'll live. They operated and took out all the fragrance of the bullet. They are giving you antibiotics for the infected wounds not to mention a lot of painkillers. You also got a concussion and stitches on one of your wounds to the forehead...but you'll live."

"Thanks Nick, that made me feel better." Greg made an attempt to laugh but as soon as he started he stopped. The pain to his chest was overwhelming and no one in the room could miss the pain across his face.

"Greg, if you feel strong enough I would like to ask you a copula of questions just to find out what happened while you were gone" Russell asked Greg while walking around the bed, took out a chair and put him in front of Greg.

Greg had no attempted to let them get the impression that he was weak and could not handle himself, however he needed time to figure out what he would tell Russell. "I guess I will have to figure that out as the talk goes on" he thought, almost smiling when thinking how often he had lied before to the police, to anyone, while he was on a hunt.

"It's fine...I have a hard time remembering everything in the correct order though.."

"Start with why you walked away from the house"

"I..." Greg closed his eyes, picturing Katniss dead body in front of him. "I was shocked when I saw Katniss's body, I knew her before moving to Vegas, She knew how to take care of herself. So I needed to clear my head, that's when I found the path in the forest and I decided to follow it...that's when I found the grave...and all the bones." Greg paused before going on with his story, leaving out the medallion, but talked about the cave, his encounter with Edward, the shaking of the ceiling and finally how he was shot and left alone while Edward run away.

"I guess he believed I would be buried by the ceiling and therefore he didn't check it the bullet killed me. Good for me," said Greg and finished his story.

"You were lucky, some how the bullet split into several pieces before penetrating your skin. I would say that's a miracle!" Russel said.

While the rest of the team agreed with Russell and prayed Greg for being so lucky, Greg thought Russell couldn't be more wrong. Greg was 99% sure the medallion had saved him, but he needed to take a look at it to be completely sure. Then the only reason he was alive would spell dark magic. A new dose of painkillers kicked in and Greg got sleepier. The team said goodbye so Greg could get some rest. Before closing his eyes Greg could see that especially Nick and Morgan had more questions that needed answered. It was harder to trick them than the rest of the team since he stood so close to both of them.

A couple of hours later, Greg wakes up finding the room dark and empty. He sees his chance, though his complete body hurts he sits up and calls for the nurse. When she enters, a sweet looking girl called Maya, Greg asked for his belonging that was brought in with him. After doing a check up on Greg, Maya leaves to get his stuff. If it had been a year before, if not everything had went wrong in his life he would totally have tried to catch Maya's interest. Now he felt tired in body and soul, and couldn't enjoy her company. Maya returned with the few things that had not been collected as evidence. Among them lay the medallion. Greg took a closer look and opened it. Out came a scent, a mixture of herbs, blood and rotten flesh. Greg placed his hand over his mouth to prevent him from vomiting. "God, these painkillers make me look like a wuss. I have never had a problem with the scent of flesh or anything really. You can't afford to be affected by it while working as a hunter nor out on the field as a CSI!" Greg though. What he didn't know was that the scent came from his own flesh. The medallion had used his own flesh as energy to perform its magic, capturing the smell inside itself.

Then Greg saw it. Inside the medallion was a watch on one side while on the right side a small verse was written in Latin. Across the watch ran a straight crack. The time had stopped on 22.13.


End file.
